Coin
Not to be confused with Mario Coin. Coins '''(Also known as '''Yellow Coins or Gold Coins) are the main form of currency in the Mushroom Kingdom. They can be collected in most of the main series Mario games. Coins vary in ability depending on the game. In Platformer games, if you collect 100 of them you can get a Extra Life, in Racing Games, they can give you slight speed boosts, in RPGs, you can spend them to obtain items, among many other uses. History Super Mario Series Mario Bros. Coins make their first appearance in Mario Bros, where they were a very rare item. After defeating a enemy, they can come out of pipes and slide on the floor. If collected, they give Mario or Luigi 800 points. In this game and Super Mario Bros. 3, a dollar sign ($) represents coins. This was changed to a coin shape in later remakes. Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Bros, Coins are the most common item in the game. They are spread across the levels. Coins are worth 200 coins when collected. If Mario or Luigi collects 100 Coins, they will earn a Extra Life. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Coins are also commonly found in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. They serve the same function and appearance, and also give Mario or Luigi a life after collecting 100 of them. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2, Coins can only be collected by using a Magic Potion to make a door near unpicked Vegetables. By using this door, the player can collect the coins by picking the vegetables. The Coins can be used in the Bonus Chance game to earn Extra Lives. In this games remake, Super Mario Advance, a new type of coin is introduced called a Ace Coin. Super Mario Bros. 3 Coins appear once again in Super Mario Bros. 3, and again as a common item spread across the levels. Once again if Mario or Luigi collects 100 of them, they will earn a Extra Life. Coins can also be obtained in the Minigames. P-Switches, introduced in this game, turn Brick Blocks into Coins and Coins into Brick Blocks. Some P-Switches also might cause a new type of Coin to appear, the Silver Coin. Coins are also in the 2 player battle mode, if the player collects 5 Coins, he or she wins. Super Mario World Coins appear in Super Mario World, and they act almost in the same manner as previous games. In this game, however, Mario can also collect Coins by defeating enemies with Fireballs. Enemies that Yoshi eats also gives Mario Coins. If Mario or Luigi presses a gray switch, Silver Coins appear once again. These don't count as Coins but they do count as points. Each Coin collected gives multiplied points, up to 3-UP in the original game and up to 5-UP in the remake. In most levels, Dragon Coins appear. Dragon Coins are large, oval-shaped Coins with a picture of Yoshi on it. If Mario collects all of them in one level (Normally 5) he gets a Extra Life. In Super Mario Advance 2, Dragon Coins appear in every level. If Mario collects all of them, they are replaced with Peach Coins, which serve the exact same purpose. Super Mario 64 / Super Mario 64 DS Coins are once again very common in Super Mario 64 and its remake. Unlike previous games, they have a star indent on them and they give you a Extra Life after collecting 50 of them. They can once again be found by defeating enemies. In Super Mario 64 DS, Coins are fully modeled and look octagonal. In this game, Coins restore Mario's health, and restore his oxygen when underwater. Collecting 100 of them in a level will grant Mario a Power Star. Red Coins reappear and are worth 2 Coins. In both versions, the game tracks the highest number of Coins collected in each course. In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi can collect Coins by eating enemies. Blue Coins debut in this game. They are found usually by Ground-Pounding a Blue Coin Switch or by defeating enemies like Boos and Mr. I. They are worth 5 Coins. Super Mario Sunshine Coins serve the exact same functions in Super Mario Sunshine, healing Mario and giving a 1-UP after 50 collected. If Mario collects 100 in a stage, a Hidden Shine Sprite can be obtained. Blue Coins reappear and for every 10 collected, Mario can trade them in at the Boathouse in Delfino Plaza and earn Shine Sprites. There is a total of 240 Blue Coins in this game. Types of Coins Yellow Coins Yellow Coins are the main type of Coins in the Mario series. They can be found anywhere, ranging from floating in the air, in Blocks, or by defeating enemies. In the side-scrolling games, they are usually 50, 100, or 200 points. Collecting 50 or 100 in certain games will grant the player a Extra Life. Red Coins Main Article: Red Coin Red Coins are less rare than Yellow Coins, but are still found pretty regularly. Their first appearance was in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where they were disguised as Yellow Coins. They are worth more than Yellow Coins, usually worth two Yellow Coins, but in Mario Party DS, they are worth 5 Yellow Coins. Their function changes depending on game, but usually you have to collect eight of them to do something. Blue Coins Main Article: Blue Coin The Blue Coin's ability and function differ between game, but are usually used to complete the game or a way to get more Coins. In Super Mario Sunshine, Blue Coins are hidden in hard to reach places in the game's stages, and once the player collects 10 of them, he or she can trade them in for Shine Sprites. In Super Mario 64, the first game where they appeared, they can be obtained by defeating certain enemies or hitting Blue Coin Switches. They are worth five Coins each. Purple Coins Main Article: Purple Coin Purple Coins are Coins only found in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 when a Purple Comet is orbiting a galaxy. Purple Coins appear all across the level, and sometimes in one spot. If Mario or Luigi collects 100 of them (Sometimes in a time limit) a Power Star will appear. ? Coin Main Article: ? Coin ? Coins are coins found in Super Mario Galaxy and it's sequel. They do not count as normal coins, but can make other coins appear, and sometimes they also make Star Bits and Rainbow Notes appear. Dragon Coin Main Article: Dragon Coin Gallery MarioBrosCoin.gif|Mario Bros. SMBCoin.gif|Super Mario Bros. CoinSMB2.png|Super Mario Bros. 2 Ani_smb3coin.gif|Super Mario Bros. 3 CoinSMW.gif|Super Mario World Yellow_Coin_SM64.gif|Super Mario 64 CoinSM64DS.png|Super Mario 64 DS Coinsms.png|Super Mario Sunshine Coin_Spinning_NSMB.gif|New Super Mario Bros. CoinNSMBW.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Items Category:Collectibles Category:Coins Category:Objects